Charmed Alternate Season
by P3Forever16
Summary: After the events of All Hell Breaks Loose,the sisters survive the Source's deal and go through new twists and turns. Follow the alternate season 4 of charmed.
1. Something Wicca This Way Returns

Charmed

4x01 Something Wicca This Way Returns

Int. Manor. Prue and Piper lie on the sunroom floor, with piles of wood around them.

Leo orbs in and bends down to them, placing his hands above their chests.

Their wounds slowly repair themselves and Prue and Piper pop their eyes open.

Prue: Oh!

Piper: Arggh! What happened?

Leo: You guys almost died, that's what happened.

Piper: Yeah, well, what else is new?

Prue: Oh, where's Shax?

Leo: I don't know, but I gotta go.

Leo orbs out.

Prue: Oh okay, come on.

Prue and Piper help each other up.

Piper: Come on, come on, where?

Prue: We need to go find Shax and vanquish him. Where's Phoebe?

Piper: I don't know.

Prue: Phoebe!

Piper: Phoebe!

Prue: Where is she?

Cut to scene.

Int. Cave in Underworld. Leo orbs in to find Phoebe standing next to him.

Phoebe turns to him.

Phoebe: Leo…is Prue and Piper alright?

Leo: Yeah, but they almost died. I've gotta get you back.

Phoebe: Leo, I can't. I made a deal with the Source and I have to stick with it.

Leo: Why isn't Cole back yet?

Phoebe: I don't know, but I'm worried about him. Do you think the Source did something?

Leo: We can't be sure.

Cole walks in.

Phoebe and Leo turn to him.

Phoebe: Cole, you're alright.

Cole: Yeah, but we have to go. The Source sent demons after me and stopped me from getting to Prue and Piper.

Leo: They're fine, but what about us?

Cole: The deal is broken. He stopped me from getting to your sisters.

Phoebe: So, we can go, right?

Cole: You can.

Phoebe: Cole, I am not leaving you, okay? I went through hell trying to save you.

Cole looks down.

Phoebe: I can't leave you.

Cole looks up to her.

Cut to scene.

Int. Manor. Prue and Piper walked towards Dr. Griffith's body.

Prue checked his pulse.

Prue: He's dead.

Piper: What? Well, maybe he was supposed to die.

Prue: Yeah, maybe. But, it doesn't change the fact that Shax killed him.

Piper: If Phoebe was here and not somewhere else, maybe he would have still been alive.

Prue: Well, while she's probably down in the Underworld trying to save Cole, we'll just have to vanquish Shax ourselves. We should go.

Piper: No, we should wait. Leo could come back and might know where Phoebe is.

Prue: Then he could just sense us and come to us.

Piper nodded her head.

Cut to scene.

Ext. Manor. Prue and Piper run around the corner and down the sidewalk.

Piper: He's gotta be around here.

Prue: Well, he did get what he came for.

Piper: Then, maybe he wasn't necessarily after Dr. Griffiths. Maybe he was after us.

Prue: Piper, he wouldn't attack us in broad daylight. Evil is a little more insidious than that.

Prue feels a rush of cold air.

A mini tornado appears behind Prue and Piper.

It dematerializes into Shax.

He quickly throws an areokinetic blast towards them.

Prue throws one of her hands up, sending it back to him.

He stumbles back.

Piper: Blow this!

Piper puts her hands up, trying to blow him up, but freezes him.

Shax starts to slowly unfreeze.

Piper: He's immune to my power.

Prue: Let's go. We don't have a spell to vanquish him.

Prue and Piper run around him and away as he fully unfreezes.

Cut to scene.

Int. Manor. Prue and Piper open the door and walk in.

Prue shuts the door.

They walk to the living room.

Leo orbs in next to them.

Piper: Leo.

Prue: Where did you go?

Leo: Down to the Underworld.

Cole and Phoebe shimmer in.

Piper: Phoebe.

Prue: Cole.

Cole waves his hand at them.

Piper: Okay. All of you were in the Underworld?

They all nod their heads.

Phoebe goes over to Prue and Piper and hugs them.

Phoebe: I'm so glad you two are alright.

Piper: Yeah, but not Dr. Griffiths.

Phoebe: What? He's dead?

Prue: Yeah, he's in the dining room.

Prue points to him.

Phoebe: Oh god.

Prue: Shax attacked us outside.

Phoebe: What?

Leo: Were you seen?

Prue: We don't think so.

Phoebe: Wait. Shax attacked you guys again?

Piper: Yep.

Phoebe: But, he got what he wanted, didn't he? He got Dr. Griffiths.

Prue: That's what we said, but we are starting to believe that he wasn't actually after him.

Piper: Or he was after all of us.

Leo: I better go ask the Elders.

Leo orbs out.

Phoebe: Cole, you alright?

Cole: Yeah, if I leave.

Phoebe: You can't go. We just got here.

Cole: They're going to come for me, Phoebe. The Source is going to keep coming sending bounty hunters after me.

Phoebe: Then we'll fight them off together.

Cole: Phoebe, I won't be gone long. You know where to find me.

Cole shimmers out.

Phoebe turns to Prue and Piper.

They both give her a serious look.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: What do you think, Phoebe?

Phoebe: You guys are mad at me about Dr. Griffiths, aren't you?

Piper: Hell yes we are!

Phoebe keeps her head up.

Prue: Phoebe, if you didn't go down there, he would be alive.

Phoebe: And, then magic would be exposed.

Piper: What are you talking about, Pheebs?

Phoebe: I'm guessing Leo didn't tell you, did he?

Prue: Tell us what?

Phoebe: Alright…um, this is going to sound crazy, but this has happened before.

Prue and Piper give her crazy looks.

Phoebe: See! I told you it was going to sound crazy, but it's true. To make a long story short, we were exposed and we had to make a deal with the Source to get Tempus to reset time.

Prue: Oh, okay! Slow down a minute. You made a deal with the Source, Phoebe? Are you crazy?

Phoebe: I was trying to save us Prue.

Piper: Okay! What was the deal?

Phoebe: The deal was he would get Tempus to reset time…and I would have to stay in the Underworld.

Piper: You know what? I don't know what to do right now. Worry about police and everything trying to find out what happened to the doctor or worrying about the deal.

Phoebe: Well, you don't have to worry about one of those things. The deal is broken. Another part of the deal was to let Cole come warn you guys, but the Source sent demons after him before he could, which destroyed the deal.

Prue and Piper sighs.

Phoebe: So, what do we do?

Prue: Well, first thing's first, we have to vanquish Shax. I mean, we all believe he was after us from the beginning and the doctor was just a bonus, right?

Piper and Phoebe nod their heads.

Prue: So, we should just find a way to vanquish Shax and then we can worry about trying to make sure no one finds out about Dr. Griffiths being killed here.

Phoebe: Okay. Then, we're going to need the spell.

Phoebe pulls the piece of paper with the spell on it from her jacket pocket and hands it to Prue.

Prue quickly scans it.

Prue: Alright! We're ready.

Piper: No, we're not. We can't go outside and vanquish Shax. What if we get exposed again?

Phoebe: Well, instead we can summon Shax. I mean, I should be able to reword the spell to vanquish him to summon him.

Prue: Okay. Get to it.

Phoebe turns around and runs up the stairs.

Prue turns to Piper.

Prue: Alright, in the meantime, Piper, can you clean up? Their leaves everywhere.

Piper: No, you're helping me.

Prue: Um, I can't. I have to call Darryl to see what we're going to do about his body.

Prue walks towards the kitchen.

Piper: Great! Leave me with all the work!

She sighs.

Cut to scene. Attic. Phoebe turns the pages of the book to Shax's page.

Phoebe walks over to a table and picks up a notepad and pen.

She goes back over to the book and starts writing down something.

Cole shimmers in, tired and ready.

Phoebe: Cole!

Cole: Phoebe. What are you doing in here?

Phoebe: Writing a spell. Why do you look-

A demon appears in a flash of light.

Cole: Phoebe! Get down!

Phoebe ducks as the demon throws a lightning bolt towards her.

It hits the window behind her, smashing it to pieces.

Cole conjures an energy ball in his hand and throws towards him.

The demon jumps out of the way.

The energy ball hit's the wall, scorching it.

Prue and Piper run in.

As Prue and Piper see Cole and the demon, Prue throws her arm around and the demon flies away and out the window.

Phoebe stands up as she looks at Cole.

Prue: Cole, what are you doing bringing a demon back here?

Cole: I was trying not to be exposed and I thought no one would be here if I shimmered here.

Phoebe: Cole. You're not hurt, are you?

Cole: No, I escaped fast enough.

Phoebe: Good…because we're going need your help.

Piper: And what exactly do we need him for?

Phoebe: Piper, the power of three might not be strong enough to vanquish Shax alone so Cole could use his powers to keep Shax from hurting us while we're saying the spell.

Prue: Sounds like a great idea to me.

Piper: What do you say, Cole?

Cole looks at them and nods his head.

Cut to scene.

Int. Living Room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole walk down the stairs.

Prue: Okay! Everyone got the plan? Do we need to go over it again?

Phoebe: Yeah, because I want to know why I'm the one that has to reveal myself to Shax first.

Prue: Well, because you know more martial arts than Piper and I so you would be able to knock out Shax if he tries anything off the bat.

Piper: Okay. Ready?

Prue: Ready.

Prue turns around and runs up the stairs, followed by Piper walking into the parlor.

Phoebe pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and holds it in front of her.

Then, she starts chanting the spell.

Evil Winds That Blow

That Which Form Below

Come Here and Now Dwell

So Death Can Take You With This Spell.

Phoebe looks up at the doors, waiting for Shax to come.

Soon enough, the front doors burst open and a mini tornado flies through towards Phoebe.

Phoebe: Um…Piper! Prue!

The mini tornado knocks down Phoebe and he continues towards the stairs.

It slows down and Shax stands there.

Phoebe looks up from the floor.

Shax looks down to Phoebe as he starts to throw his arm around.

Phoebe: Cole!

Cole runs from the sunroom and quickly throws an energy ball at Shax.

Shax gets hit by it, but doesn't get affected by it.

Cole: Say the spell, damnit!

Cole throws another energy ball at Shax, but he doesn't get affected by again.

Phoebe: Prue! Piper!

Piper runs to Phoebe as Prue runs down the stairs and to her as well.

They start chanting.

Evil Winds That Blow

That Which Form Below

No Longer May You Dwell

Death Takes You With This Spell!

Cole throws his last energy ball at Shax, which he now feels.

Shax yells in agony and pain as he burst into tiny particles.

Piper: Is he dead?

Prue: Well, we did say a spell.

Phoebe: Yeah, and he already was feeling the energy balls Cole threw so he's gotta be dead.

Cole walks over to them.

Cole: Phoebe, now that Shax is vanquished, I think I have to go. The Source probably already knows he's vanquished and has sent bounty hunters after me.

Phoebe: Okay, where should we meet?

Cole: Where we always do.

Cole kisses Phoebe and slowly shimmers out.

Phoebe turns around to Prue and Piper.

Prue: So, what do we do now?

Phoebe: Well, we need to clean up around here.

Phoebe giggles.

Piper: Well, we gotta do that and do something about Dr. Griffith's body.

Prue: Oh, I forgot. Darryl is coming by to discuss on how we're going to cover up this problem.

Phoebe: Oh, I have an idea. But, we're going to need to Leo for it.

Prue: Okay. Leo! Leo!

Leo orbs in next to them.

Leo: Hey, what you need?

Phoebe: We need for you to take Dr. Griffith's body somewhere. Maybe his home or an alley.

Leo: Sure, anybody coming with me?

Prue: I'll go.

Prue walks over to Dr. Griffith's body with Leo and they orb out with him.

Phoebe walks towards the stairs.

Piper: Hey! Where are you going, missy? You are not about leave me with the cleaning again.

Phoebe: Well, I have call Darryl to tell him that he doesn't have to come.

Phoebe walks up the stairs as Piper rolls her eyes.

Piper: I'm stuck with the cleaning again!

Piper sighs.

Cut to scene.

Int. Mausoleum.

Phoebe walked down the steps towards a wall.

Phoebe: Cole? Are you here?

Cole shimmers in.

Cole: Phoebe. You miss me already?

Phoebe: Yeah, and I think we need to talk.

Cole: Okay.

Phoebe: Cole, even though I almost got my sisters and I killed trying to save you, we have to make it through.

Cole: But, the bounty hunters-

Phoebe: Screw the bounty hunters Cole and screw the Source. Our love is stronger than evil.

Cole: Demons can't love.

Phoebe: Well, the potion sure says otherwise.

Cole kisses Phoebe.

Cole: Phoebe, I will always be with you. Even in the afterlife.

Phoebe sighs.

Cole grabs Phoebe and they hug.

Fade out.


	2. Charmed Impossible

Charmed

Charmed: Impossible

Int. Living Room, Halliwell Manor. Prue walks down the stairs. Phoebe is sitting on the sofa with her eyes closed and both hands hovering above the Book of Shadows that is open.

Prue: Uh…morning.

Phoebe: Shh! I'm trying to get a premonition.

Prue: And you're doing this why?

Phoebe: Because the Source is going to start sending more powerful demons after us so I want to practice getting premonitions on command so we'll know what kind of demon he may be sending.

Prue: Well, I'm going to the kitchen for coffee. You want some?

Phoebe: No, it might interfere with my powers.

Prue smirks and walks towards the kitchen.

Phoebe continues trying to receive a premonition.

Soon enough, she receives one.

Int. Attic. A demon appears in a flash of purple light in front of Prue and Piper.

Cole and Phoebe shimmer in next to them.

The demon throws a purple energy ball at them.

Phoebe is pulled out of the premonition.

Phoebe: Whoa!

Prue walks inside the living room.

Prue: What's wrong Phoebe?

Phoebe: It worked! I got a premonition!

Prue: Okay. What was it about?

Phoebe: Well, a demon attacked us in the attic.

Prue: Was it the Source?

Phoebe: How should I know? I don't know what he looks like.

A crash is heard.

Prue and Phoebe look at each other in worry.

Cut to scene.

Int. Attic. Piper is on the floor with the demon from Phoebe's premonition standing above her.

The demon reaches his hands toward her neck, but she puts up her hands and freezes him.

But, he starts to unfreeze and successfully grabs Piper by the neck and starts choking her.

Prue and Phoebe run in and Prue throws her arm around and the demon flies back and onto a mattress.

They run to Piper on the floor grasping for air as the demon stands up.

Prue and Phoebe help Piper up.

The demon smiles evilly at them.

He conjures a purple energy ball and throws it at them.

Prue deflects it back towards him, but disappears in a flash of purple light as it heads his way.

The purple energy ball hits an old sofa and it immediately explodes into tiny pieces.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sigh.

Fade out.

Fade in.

Int. Attic. Prue and Piper paces around the room.

Phoebe walks in with the book and sits it on the book stand.

She starts flipping through the pages.

Phoebe: Bam! I knew he was in here!

Prue and Phoebe walk to the sides of her and look down at the book.

Prue: That's him alright.

Piper: Yeah, and where were you guys when he knocked me on my ass?

Phoebe: Okay. It says he can only be killed with a more advanced type of his power.

Piper: How are we going to do that?

Voice: You won't.

They turn and see the demon across the room.

Piper puts her hands up and freezes him.

Piper: Okay! Somebody do something. He's going to unfreeze himself.

Phoebe: I don't think so.

Phoebe runs up to him and kicks him making him fly down to the floor.

Phoebe: Hmm, he's not too hard.

The demon stands up.

Demon: Bitch witch!

Prue: Hey!

Prue throws her arm around and he flies away again, but disappears in mid-air.

Prue: Okay. He's probably going to pop back up soon. We need find a way to vanquish him.

Piper: But, we'll need a stronger version of his power? Where are we going to get that?

Phoebe walks back over to them.

Phoebe: Well, how about we just cast the spell that made three Prue's? I mean, that could work, right?

Prue: I'm not going to put myself in that kind of pain if they die, Pheebs.

Piper: We should ask Leo.

Prue: Leo!

Leo orbs in.

Leo: Hey, what's going on?

Phoebe: A demon, that's what's going on.

Leo: What kind of demon?

Prue: One that can only be vanquished-

Piper: With a stronger version of its own power.

Leo: What is his power?

Prue: Um…

Prue looks down at the book.

Prue: Energy balls.

Phoebe: What?

Leo: Well, that's the same kind of power lower-level demons have, just it works differently.

Piper: Yeah, we know that, but he's not a lower-level demon, my power hardly even had an effect on him.

Leo: That's not right. I'll talk to the Elders about this.

Leo orbs out.

Phoebe begins to walk towards the door.

Piper: Phoebe? Where are you going?

Phoebe: Find Cole. You know, maybe he knows who this demon is.

Phoebe walks out.

Leo orbs in.

Prue: Leo, you're back already?

Leo: Yeah, but I didn't get the time to ask them about the demon.

Piper: Then, why are you back Leo? What's going on?

Leo: Um, well, the Elders need you to come up there with me.

Prue: Me?

Leo: Yes.

Piper: What do they want with her?

Leo: I don't know, but they say it's important.

Prue: O-okay. Piper, can you handle being here in case the demon attacks?

Piper: Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, with my new power, I might even vanquish him.

Prue: Okay.

Leo smirks and grabs Prue's hand and orbs out.

Piper looks down to the book.

Cut to scene.

Int. "Up there" Meeting Hall.

Leo and Prue orb in, side by side.

Prue: Whoa, this isn't how I remember it.

Leo: We do it a lot, to fool evil beings from getting here.

Prue: Oh.

An elder walks up to them.

Leo: Sam.

Sam: How are you Leo?

Leo: Good, I've brought the eldest Charmed One.

Sam: Oh! Nice to meet you, Prudence.

Prue: Nice to meet you Elder Sam.

Sam: Um, Prudence, we asked Leo to bring you up here for a very special opportunity.

Prue: You have? What is it?

Sam: We have decided that through your 3 years of being a witch, you have been the strongest of you and your sisters. As some may put it, the "super-witch"…and also you have protected you three through everything you've dealt with for these three years.

Prue: Um, excuse me; can you get to the point, please? We have a demon that is after us that we're unsure on how to vanquish.

Sam: And that as well…you're the most willing one in your magic. So…as a reward for all of your hard work, we the Elders has decided that you should become…a white lighter.

Prue: What?

Fade out.

Fade in.

Int. Mausoleum. Phoebe walks down the steps towards a wall.

Phoebe: Cole?

Cole shimmers in behind her.

Cole: Phoebe.

Phoebe turns around as she is in shock.

Phoebe: Oh, Cole. First of all, hey baby…

She kissed him on the lips.

Phoebe: ...second of all, we need your help in finding a demon we don't know what power he has.

Cole: Have you checked the book?

Phoebe: Yes, and all it has is his name and what he looks like. He's a back-up assassin for the Source.

Cole: Oh, god Phoebe. It couldn't be him.

Phoebe: What?

Cole: The only magical being that knows what his power is the Source.

Phoebe: Which means…?

Cole: If you need to vanquish him, you would need to go to the Source and ask him what his power is.

Phoebe: Well, can't you-

Cole: No, Phoebe, it would be suicide going back down there. I'm sorry.

Phoebe: Then, what are my sisters and I going to do? He keeps attacking us.

Cole: The best thing you can do is use the power of three.

Cut to scene.

Int. Living Room, Halliwell Manor. Piper walks down the stairs to meet Phoebe running in from the dining room.

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Piper, we have a problem.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: As it turns out, that demon we saw earlier is the back-up assassin for the Source.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Yeah, and the only person that knows his power is the Source himself.

Piper: Then we have to find a way to contact the Source. What about Cole?

Phoebe: It's too dangerous for him.

Leo orbs in next to them.

Piper: Leo. Where's Prue?

Leo: Still up there, but the Elders told me something you're not going to like.

Phoebe: Is it that the Source is the only one who knows the demon's power?

Leo: Yeah, how'd you know?

Phoebe: Demon boyfriend.

Piper: We're screwed.

Phoebe: Oh honey, we're not screwed.

Phoebe tries to comfort Piper.

Piper: When is Prue coming back?

Leo: Not for a while, unfortunately.

Phoebe: Okay! Now we're screwed.

Leo: You can't give up.

Phoebe: Why not, Leo? The Source has finally got us, he keeps sending a demon that he knows we or anyone else doesn't know what power he has.

Leo: But, you still can't give up.

Piper: Yeah Leo, and now that Prue is probably not going to be back for a while, we won't even have the power of three to use against the demon.

Leo: Well, then, the power of two will have to do.

Piper: Uh uh, don't use the power of three quotes and change it.

Phoebe: Wait. Leo's right.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: I mean we're not the most powerful witches of all time for nothing, right? We still have our own powers. Maybe, somehow, we can strip his power and multiply it.

Piper: Phoebe's right.

Phoebe: Hell yes.

Piper: If we're going down tonight, we're not going down without a fight.

Piper pulls Phoebe's arm towards her as they run up the stairs.

Cut to scene.

Int. Attic, Manor. Phoebe is throwing ingredients into a smoking cauldron while Piper is pacing around the room.

Piper: I hope Leo gets back with Prue quick enough before the demon gets here.

Phoebe: Don't worry; in case he doesn't, along with the power-stripping potion, I'm making two potions that will strengthen our powers.

Piper nods her head.

Phoebe starts pouring the potion to strengthen their powers into two vials.

As she finishes, the demon appears in his purple light.

Piper: Hmm, you came back later than usual?

Demon: I was just preparing to finally kill the charmed ones like Shax should have done.

Phoebe: Good luck.

Phoebe walks over to Piper's side with the two sets of potions in her hands behind her.

She hands Piper one set of potions behind their backs.

Demon: Be ready to meet the afterlife.

The demon conjures a giant purple energy ball between his hands above his head.

Phoebe: Now.

Phoebe and Piper throw one potion from their set at the demon's feet and smoke rises into him as the purple energy ball disappears.

Demon: What? Where is my power?

Piper: Gone…

Phoebe: And so are you.

Piper and Phoebe throw their last potions to their feet and the smoke rises into their faces and it disappears.

The demon steps back, scared.

Piper flicks her wrists and he explodes, sending a fiery energy wave towards Piper and Phoebe.

Piper and Phoebe fall to the floor.

As the smoke clears, Piper and Phoebe stand up.

Piper: We did it!

Phoebe: Wow. I didn't think that would work.

Leo orbs in, with Prue holding his hand.

Piper: Leo...Prue... we vanquished the demon.

Leo: We know, everyone knows up there.

Phoebe: We made history…again.

Prue: Great job you guys.

Phoebe: Thanks.

Piper: So, what happened up there?

Prue: Can I tell them, Leo?

Leo: Yeah.

Prue: Okay, uh, the Elders asked me to become a whitelighter.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: Yeah.

Phoebe and Piper look at her in shock.

Piper: Well?

Prue: I couldn't accept it.

Phoebe: Really?

Prue: Yeah, I mean, when they asked me I felt proud and strong...wanting to accept it, but...the Elder started showing me around first and while there, I realized that I couldn't leave you two.

Piper: Prue? We're sisters...you wouldn't have to.

Prue: I would, Piper. If I would have accepted the offer, I would have charges every day and I see how Leo has to manage between us and his charges and-

Phoebe: You felt you would have to do the same to us.

Prue nods her head.

Prue: It felt good to not be a whitelighter, those Elders were giving me headaches just talking to them.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo laughed.

Phoebe: I'm going to Cole to tell him the news.

Prue: And I'm going to P3...Piper, you coming with me?

Piper: Yeah.

Piper walks over to Leo and kisses him on the lips and hugs him.

They walk out the attic together.

Fade out.


	3. The Time Traveler's Sister

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its characters_

_Fade in._

_Ext. Movie Theater, Night-Outside. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo stand in line at the theater._

_Prue: Hey, when are we going to get in line?_

_Piper: This is the line._

_Phoebe: Ugh! Are you kidding me?_

_Leo: Well, this is the premiere of the movie._

_Phoebe: Bloody Mary isn't new. Trust me, I used to watch it all the time when I was a teenager and it scared the hell outta me._

_Piper: Phoebe, this is Bloody Mary 2._

_Phoebe: Oh._

_Piper, Prue, and Leo smirk._

_Phoebe: I'm getting tired so I think I'm going to head back to the manor._

_Piper: But we're closer to the door since 5 minutes ago._

_Phoebe: Exactly._

_Phoebe begins to walk away when she is pulled into a premonition._

_Ext. Alley, Night-Outside. A demon with glowing eyes stands over an unconscious man._

_Phoebe is pulled out of the premonition._

_Prue, Piper, and Leo turn Phoebe to them._

_Leo: Phoebe?_

_Piper: Are you alright?_

_Prue: What did you see?_

_Phoebe: No, a man is about to be killed by a demon._

_Prue: Did you see where?_

_Phoebe: An alley._

_Leo: What did he look like?_

_Phoebe: A normal person with green eyes._

_They turn to their left and right sides to see alleys on both sides._

_Prue: Okay. I'll stick with Piper…Leo, you stick with Phoebe. Go._

_They raced in opposite directions._

_Ext. Alley. Night-Outside. A man is shutting the back door of his store closed as a demon walks up to him._

_Man: What the hell!_

_Demon: Not quite._

_The demon waves his hand in front of the man and he drops to the ground unconscious._

_The demon's eyes light up green as Prue and Piper run into the alley to see him._

_Prue: Hey!_

_Prue throws her arm around and he flies into a brick wall, falling to the ground._

_Piper runs over to the man and bends down to check on him._

_Prue runs toward the demon as he stands up._

_The demon's eyes glow as he disappears in green light._

_Prue runs over to Piper._

_Fade out._

_Opening Credits._

_Fade in._

_Int. Living Room, Halliwell Manor-Night._

_Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk into the manor and to the living room._

_Phoebe: So? What happened?_

_Prue: Um, his eyes turned green and then he disappeared._

_Piper: That demon didn't look like the ones we usually face._

_Phoebe: Yeah, in my vision, he looked like the demons we faced the first year we became witches._

_Piper: Yeah, hey Leo!_

_Leo orbs in with the man standing next to him, scared and confused._

_Leo: Yeah?_

_Prue: You can leave the guy here Leo._

_Leo: Okay._

_Leo orbs out._

_Phoebe: I'm going upstairs to check the book of shadows; maybe it has the demon in it._

_Phoebe runs up the stairs._

_Prue: Um…sir, what is your name?_

_Man: What the hell is going on?_

_Piper: A demon attacked you._

_Man: Matt, but-Demon?_

_Prue: Yeah and he's still after you; However, we're not going to let him kill you._

_Man: This-this is a lot to take in. I'm just a store clerk. What does that-um-?_

_Piper: Demon._

_Man: -Want with me?_

_Prue: Actually, we're not quite sure who he is or what does he want with you._

_Man: I'm getting outta here._

_The man started to run towards the door._

_Prue: Oh!_

_As the man opens the door, Prue flings her hand and the door shuts back closed._

_The man turned around to them._

_Man: How did you-?_

_Piper: We were going to tell you that, but you decided to try to run off. We're witches._

_Man: Witches?_

_Prue: Um, why don't you sit down?_

_Prue walks over to him and guides him back and onto the sofa._

_Prue sits next to him._

_Prue: Look, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but first thing's first, we need your trust that you won't tell anyone what happened in the alley._

_Man: Why not?_

_Piper walks and stands next to Prue._

_Piper: If others knew, we wouldn't be able to do what we did earlier._

_Prue: We wouldn't be able to help future innocents like we helped you._

_Man: Wow._

_Piper: So? Are you going to keep our secret?_

_Man: Yeah, your secret is safe with me._

_Prue: Thank you._

_Man: For some reason, I always believed there were other beings out there. Like, gods and wizards, but…never this kind of stuff._

_Prue: Yeah, surprised us too when we found out._

_Phoebe runs down the stairs with the book in her hand, with the page still open, and walks over to them sitting the book down in front of them._

_Phoebe: That's him...Kurzon._

_Piper: Oh yeah, that's him alright. _

_Man: What is that?_

_Piper: It's our century old book that was passed down from generation to generation._

_Man: Wow._

_Phoebe: Um, his eyes glow green._

_Prue: We already know that. Skip ahead._

_Phoebe: Right, and his eyes shoot green slime out that automatically burns your flesh to bones._

_Prue: Wow, that must sting._

_Phoebe: That's not it._

_Piper: What do you mean?_

_Phoebe: Well, when he burns your flesh, it doesn't just burn; it turns into an almost acid like substance that he breathes in, which makes his green slime deadlier for the next person._

_Piper: Does it say how to vanquish him?_

_Phoebe: It said reverse the effect of his powers._

_Prue: What does that mean?_

_Suddenly, a green mist appears near the stairs._

_Phoebe spots it and points at it._

_Phoebe: You guys! Look!_

_Prue, Piper, and Matt turn around and jump up._

_Matt: What the hell is that?_

_Piper: We were just about to ask the same question._

_Then, the green mist glows and disappears, leaving Kurzon in front of them._

_Prue moved in front of Piper, Phoebe, and Matt._

_Piper: Prue, get Matt out of here. We can handle it._

_Prue: I'm not leaving you two with a demon. Are you crazy?_

_Kurzon's eyes glow and he smiles evilly._

_Phoebe: Prue! Go!_

_As Kurzon's green slime spits out towards them, Phoebe jumps in the way and pushes Prue out of the way._

_The green slime splatters on Phoebe and she drops to the floor, leaving nothing but bones and ashes._

_Prue stumbles back, catching herself._

_Kurzon looks at Prue, his eyes still green, and spits green slime towards her, covering her in it._

_Piper: No!_

_Piper screams as Prue, like Phoebe, drops to the floor leaving nothing but bones and ashes._

_Leo orbs in._

_Leo looked at the two spots with bones and ashes._

_Piper runs over to Leo and Leo orbs them out as green slime spits towards their way._

_Fade out._

_Fade in._

_Int. Attic, Halliwell Manor. Leo and Piper orb in._

_Leo: I think he's gone._

_Piper: Good._

_Piper sucks up her tears and sniffs as she walks towards the door._

_Int. Living Room, Halliwell Manor. Piper walks down the stairs followed by Leo._

_Piper stops as she sees the bones and ashes where Prue and Phoebe stood._

_Piper sniffs and steps over it, heading to the book._

_Leo looks and sees another pile of bones and ashes._

_Leo: I think the innocent is dead too._

_Piper sits down with the book open and flips through the pages._

_Leo walks over to Piper._

_Leo: Honey, what are you looking for?_

_Piper: I need to find something. Something that will help bring Prue and Phoebe back. Do the Elders have that kind of power?_

_Leo: No…_

_Piper sighs and continues to flip through the book._

_Leo: There's nothing in there, Piper. You know that._

_Piper stops flipping through the book when she spots a page with the words to travel 1 hour into the future._

_Piper: This, I can use this, right?_

_Leo: I don't know._

_Piper: Well, I'm doing it anyways._

_Leo: Piper, there could be consequences._

_Piper: What more consequences can I get, Leo? My sisters are dead. I have to save them._

_Piper sighs and starts to chant._

_I Call Upon The Ancient Power_

_To Turn Back Time One Hour…_

_Piper and Leo disappear in swirling white lights._

_Cut to scene._

_Ext. Alley, Movie Theater. Piper and Leo appear in swirling white lights next to a dumpster._

_They look around their surroundings._

_Piper: We're back in the alley._

_Leo: Yeah, but at what time?_

_They hear a door shut and turn to see Matt close his back door shut and Kurzon walk up to him._

_Matt: What the hell!_

_Kurzon: Not quite._

_Kurzon waves his hand and Matt drops down to the ground, unconscious._

_Piper begins to walk towards them, but Leo grabs her arm._

_Leo: No, we can't interfere yet. We've got to wait._

_Piper steps back to Leo._

_Prue and Piper run into the alley._

_Prue: Hey!_

_Prue throws her arm around and Kurzon flies backwards._

_Piper runs to Matt._

_Leo grabs Piper's hand and orbs out._

_Cut to scene._

_Int. Attic, Halliwell Manor. Leo and Piper orb in._

_Piper: Leo, why did you orb us out?_

_Leo: Because they could have spotted us._

_Piper: What were they going to do? Cry witch?_

_Leo smirks._

_Piper: Okay…what do we do now? I mean, soon they're going to be here and Phoebe is going to be coming up here for the book._

_Leo: Then we got to find a way to hide. Hold my hands._

_Leo holds his hands out and Piper takes both of them._

_He looks up to the ceiling and closes his eyes._

_Suddenly, but slowly, they disappear._

_Piper: What the-? Leo, I can't see you._

_Leo: I can't see you either._

_Piper: So, how long are we going to stay like this?_

_Leo: Just long enough until Phoebe comes and leaves the attic._

_Piper: Then, we can go downstairs and introduce ourselves?_

_Leo: Right._

_Piper nods her head._

_Piper walks over to the book and opens it._

_Piper turns the pages of the book to Kurzon's page and scans it._

_Piper walks to a table, picks up a red marker, and walks back over to the book._

_As Piper takes the top off, Leo looks at her._

_Leo: What are you doing?_

_Piper: Outlining the book. I mean, if I outline the spell, maybe Phoebe will take a hint or something._

_Piper walks to the table and picks up a notepad as well._

_She starts writing down something._

_As she finishes, they hear the sound of footsteps._

_Piper puts the top back on the marker and places it on the table while tearing the paper from the notepad._

_Piper: This is so weird. I can't see you, you can't see me._

_Leo smirks._

_Phoebe walks into the attic and spots the book open._

_Phoebe looks around, suspicious and walks over to the book and reads the page._

_Phoebe quickly picks the book up and walks out the attic._

_Piper: I forgot to close the book._

_Leo: It shouldn't affect anything._

_Piper: How do you know that? I could have made all of us die downstairs._

_Leo: Piper, you didn't._

_Piper: There's only one way to find out. Now, turn us back visible, they'll think we're ghosts._

_Leo holds out his hands and Piper takes them._

_Suddenly, they become visible._

_Piper: Wow. I'm glad to see us again._

_Leo smirks._

_Piper turns and walks towards the door, followed by Leo._

_Int. Living Room, Halliwell Manor. Prue and Matt are sitting on the sofa while Piper and Phoebe stand up next to Prue._

_Prue: What does that mean?_

_As a green mist appears by the stairs, Piper and Leo walk down them._

_Phoebe: You guys! Look out!_

_Prue and Matt stand up and Piper looks up._

_Future Piper: Hey!_

_They all look up at future Piper and future Leo._

_Piper: What the hell!_

_Piper holds out her hands, trying to freeze him, but instead blows up half of his arm._

_Future Piper: Oh…no!_

_Kurzon's arm forms back together in slime._

_Kurzon turns around and his eyes glow green._

_As green slime spits out towards them, Leo grabs Piper and orbs out._

_Prue waves her hand and Kurzon flies into the dining room table._

_Future Leo and Future Piper orb in at the stair landing._

_Suddenly, Future Piper's body lights up in yellow light and fly into Piper, lighting her up in yellow light._

_The yellow light dies down and Piper looks around._

_Prue: Phoebe? We need a spell._

_Phoebe: I don't have one._

_Kurzon stands up and walks back to them as his eyes turn back green._

_Then, slime shoots out towards them, hitting Prue._

_As she drops to the floor, her body turns to bones and ashes._

_Piper: No._

_Piper doesn't notice slime coming towards her way._

_Phoebe quickly pushes Piper out of the way and slime covers her, turning her into bones and ashes as well._

_Leo: Piper!_

_Leo jumps onto her, orbing both of them out._

_Cut to scene._

_Int. Living Room, Halliwell Manor. Piper and Leo orb in._

_Piper: Leo…what went wrong?_

_Leo: I don't know._

_Piper: We have to find another way to save them._

_Leo: I think I know how._

_Piper: What?_

_Leo: Maybe we need to go further back into the past._

_Piper: Like how many hours?_

_Leo: We should go back two. You know, that would give us enough time to get to our past selves. Hopefully we'll save all of you this time._

_Piper: We have to._

_Piper walks to the book, sits down and turns the pages of it to the page that would allow them to turn back time._

_Piper: Okay. Ready?_

_Leo nods his head._

_I Call Upon The Ancient Power_

_To Turn Back Time… Two Hours…_

_Piper and Leo disappear in swirling white lights._

_Cut to scene._

_Int. Attic, Halliwell Manor. Piper and Leo appear in swirling white lights._

_Piper: Okay…where are we now?_

_Phoebe: I'm coming! I'm coming!_

_Piper: We're…they're…about to leave._

_Piper runs towards the door, followed by Leo._

_Int. Living Room, Halliwell Manor. Prue, Piper, and Leo stand next to the stairs, waiting for Phoebe._

_Phoebe runs down the stairs._

_Phoebe: Okay…okay…I'm ready. I am ready._

_Phoebe reaches them._

_Prue: Finally!_

_Piper: The movie starts at 9:00 and its 8:30._

_Prue: Let's just go! Who knows how long the line is going to be?_

_Piper and Leo run down the stairs._

_Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo look up._

_Piper: What the-_

_Future Piper: Don't ask, you'll get us a headache._

_Prue: Um, who are you?_

_Future Piper: I am…Piper…from the future._

_Phoebe: Are you getting any of this?_

_Future Piper: Yeah, and to make a long story short, Prue and Phoebe, you guys died while we were trying to save an innocent._

_Prue: And you're here why?_

_Future Leo: To save you…to prevent you guys from dying._

_Leo: How far in the future are you?_

_Future Piper: Two Hours to be exact._

_Prue: Okay, let me get this straight…Phoebe and I died while we were trying to save an innocent._

_Piper: Hey! How's that? I'm the saver of the day._

_Future Leo: You will be if you go save your innocent now._

_Leo: How do we know where they will be?_

_Piper: In an alley next to the movie theater you're going to._

_Future Leo: Right._

_Future Piper: Oh! And when you get there, there will be two alleys. You have to go to the one on the left. Okay?_

_Prue: Yeah, alright, come on!_

_Phoebe: Wait. What about-_

_Future Piper and Future Leo's bodies light up in white light and fly into Piper and Leo's bodies._

_Prue: O-okay! What just happened?_

_Piper: Wow, can't say I'm not relieved not to see myself._

_Leo: Me neither._

_Phoebe: Wait. What-_

_Prue: Oh! Let's just go!_

_Prue rushes them towards the door._

_Cut to scene._

_Cut to scene._

_Ext. Alley, Movie Theater. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo walk to the front of the movie theater and stop._

_Prue: Alright, so which way again?_

_Piper: Well…if we're facing the front of the movie theater, this means we're going to go…that way._

_Prue: Alright! Come on!_

_They run down the alley._

_Matt closes his door and locks it as Kurzon walks up to him._

_Matt: What the-_

_Prue: Hey!_

_Kurzon and Matt turn around to see Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo running into the alley._

_Matt runs around Kurzon and away from them._

_Kurzon growls evilly at them as his eyes turn green._

_Prue throws her arm around and he flies back into a brick wall._

_Phoebe: Piper, since you're from the future, is there any spell to vanquish him?_

_Kurzon starts to stand back up._

_Piper: Yeah!_

_Piper quickly pulls the spell out of her pocket and hands it to Prue._

_Prue: When did you-?_

_Kurzon completely stands up and walks back to them._

_He growls at them._

_Piper: Later. Quick, chant, chant!_

_Prue, Piper, and Phoebe start chanting._

_Green Mist in Our Midst_

_Let Your Power Back Fire_

_So That You Can No Longer Exist…!_

_As Kurzon's eyes glow green and green slime shoots towards them, it disappears into green mists._

_Everyone looks at the mist in confusion._

_The mists shoot at Kurzon and it turns back into slime._

_He screams in pain and agony as he drops to the floor, leaving nothing but bones and ashes._

_Piper: Leo, you need to erase Matt's memory._

_Leo: I'm on it._

_Leo orbs out._

_Piper: Did you guys know Leo could turn invisible?_

_Prue: What?_

_The three sisters giggle._

_Phoebe: Do you guys do "it" when he's invisible?_

_Piper smirks._

_Piper: No._

_Prue: Hey! We're at the movie theater now, how about we go and watch the movie?_

_Phoebe: Oh, I don't know. The line seems too long._

_Piper: Oh no! We're seeing this movie. In my future, we never got the chance to see it so…come on!_

_Piper pulls Prue and Phoebe with her out of the alley._

_Fade out._


	4. Trouble In Our Way

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters._

_Int. Halliwell Manor- Living Room- Night. The house is lit up in lights as the door opens and closes and Prue walks down and into the room._

_Phoebe walks down the stairs and meets her._

_Phoebe: Hey._

_Prue: Hey._

_Phoebe: Where've you been?_

_Prue: I was at 415 trying to help this new assistant for Mr. Graves. You know, how hard can it be to put a small tape into a camera?_

_Phoebe: I don't know._

_Prue: Ugh! Where's Piper?_

_Phoebe: Bed…with Leo._

_Prue: O-o-o…_

_Phoebe smirks._

_A demon with yellow eyes with a hornets head shimmers in behind Prue._

_Phoebe spots him as her eyes go up in shock and her mouth goes in the shape of an O._

_Phoebe: Prue! Look out!_

_Phoebe pushes Prue to the floor._

_She quickly jumps up and kicks him to the floor._

_As she lands on her feet, Prue stands up._

_Prue looks down at the demon._

_He growls loudly enough for everyone in the house to hear._

_As he stops, he shimmers out._

_Phoebe: Okay! That was weird._

_Prue: More importantly, why did he come?_

_Phoebe: Why else? To kill us._

_Piper and Leo walk down the stairs quickly._

_Piper: What the hell is going on down here?_

_The demon shimmers back in behind Prue and Phoebe._

_He pushes Phoebe hard across the room and onto the floor next to Piper and Leo, knocking her unconscious._

_Prue turns around quickly as the demon grabs her by the neck._

_Piper: Leo…heal Phoebe. Quick!_

_Leo bends down to Phoebe._

_Piper turns to the demon and Prue._

_The demons growls as yellow light leaves his eyes and into Prue's._

_Piper: No!_

_Piper extends her hands, but she accidentally blows him up as Prue drops to the floor as well._

_Piper runs over to Prue._

_Piper: Prue!_

_A white light leaves Prue's body, floats over to the stairs, and disappears leaving Prue in a ghostly state._

_Piper checks Prue's pulse as she lies on the floor seemingly dead._

_Leo's healing stops and Phoebe jumps up._

_Prue looks from Leo and Phoebe to Piper and her body._

_Phoebe: W-what happened?_

_Prue: Oh…_

_Fade out._

_Fade in._

_Piper: Leo._

_Leo looks over to Piper bending over Prue._

_Leo helps Phoebe up and the two ran to Piper and Prue._

_Piper: Leo…s-she doesn't have a pulse._

_Leo: Oh no._

_Leo bends next to her as Phoebe does as well._

_He places his hands above her chest as the light emits onto her, but nothing happened._

_Piper and Phoebe look from Prue to Leo._

_Piper: What's the matter, Leo? Why isn't it working?_

_Leo: I don't know._

_Phoebe: Is Prue d-dead._

_Leo: No, I would have sensed as soon as she would._

_Piper: Then what's wrong?_

_Leo: I don't know._

_Phoebe: Leo, go ask the Elders what's going on. Hurry!_

_Leo quickly orbs out._

_Phoebe helps Piper up._

_Phoebe: Okay…okay…we-we know Prue's not dead._

_Piper: We don't know that! For all we know, the Elders are punishing us by not letting Leo heal her._

_Phoebe: Sweetie…_

_Piper: Phoebe, why are so optimistic and not sad right now? Prue's dead!_

_Phoebe: She's not dead, Piper. She can't be. Now, we have to move her-_

_Piper looks at her in sadness._

_Phoebe: Let's just move her._

_Ext. Heaven- Airy. The air is misty and clouds are everywhere as a light shines through it all next to a bench and disappears leaving Prue next to it._

_Prue looks around her in worry and terror._

_Another light shines between the air and clouds, leaving a figure walking towards Prue._

_Voice of Figure: Prue._

_Prue looks at the figure as it walks towards her, realizing that she hasn't heard the figure's voice in 2 years._

_Prue: Andy?_

_As the figure reaches her, his face is revealed to be Andy Tredeau, Prue's dead ex-boyfriend._

_Andy: Hello Prue…it's been a long time._

_Prue looks around them and back to Andy._

_Prue: Where are we?_

_Andy: Limbo._

_Prue: I'm dead?_

_Andy: No, and neither am I._

_Prue: What do you mean, Andy?_

_Andy: Prue, when I died…one of the Elders came to me._

_Prue looks at him in confusion._

_Andy: The Elder…he said that him and the other Elders learned that I was still destined to do more good than I did before._

_Prue: Which meant?_

_Andy: They gave me the chance to become a white lighter._

_Prue: What? How?_

_Andy: There's this ancient spell they only know about that makes people white lighters._

_Prue: O-kay…so what does that have to do with both of us being here, Andy?_

_Andy: There's this demon who somehow killed one of my charges. And, now he's after me._

_Prue: What? Why?_

_Andy: I don't know and neither does the Elders so we needed a charmed one to figure it out._

_Prue: Wait. Are you telling me they sent the demon after us?_

_Andy: No, we just decided to take the chance and get you._

_Prue: Oh._

_Andy nods his head._

_Prue looks down to her feet as she smiles and looks back up to Andy._

_Andy: What?_

_Prue: The last time we were here, you were dead._

_Andy: And now we're both back, but alive._

_Prue nods her head._

_Prue: So…where is the demon at?_

_Deep Male Voice: Right here._

_Prue and Andy turn as the demon stood across them._

_Demon: Andy…you've been running away to long, my boy._

_Prue: Okay, how can he get up here?_

_Andy: That's one of his powers._

_Demon: Too bad I can't hurt spirits._

_Andy: Don't threaten her Cable._

_Cable: Are you getting mad Andy?_

_Andy just stares at him in anger._

_Prue: That's it…I'm tired of him._

_Andy: No, Prue!_

_Andy tries to catch Prue's arm, but she already had it in the air._

_Dark blue and black lights swirl around him and disappear._

_Andy: Oh no._

_Cable chuckles evilly._

_Cable: Ah…so you're not a spirit?_

_Andy looks at him in anger while Prue looks at him in worry and confusion._

_Cable: You will be now._

_Cable throws both of his arms out towards them and red energy shoots towards them._

_Andy quickly grabs Prue and orbs out._

_The red energy passes right through the clouds and disappears._

_Cable looks at the spot Prue and Andy were in with anger and orbs out in dark blue and black lights._

_Cut to scene._

_Ext.. San Francisco- Alley. Andy and Prue orb in next to a brick wall._

_Andy lets Prue go slowly._

_Andy: Alright, we're good._

_Prue: Oh, god. Andy, how does he have that power?_

_Andy: He's half demon and half white lighter._

_Prue: Well, I've already met a half demon. I don't need anymore, please._

_Andy: Well, you're the one who had a good cop boyfriend._

_Prue looks up to him and smirks._

_Prue: So, what do we do now?_

_Andy yells in pain and drops to his knees._

_Prue: Andy!_

_Prue bends down to him._

_Prue: Andy! What's wrong?_

_Andy stops yelling and looks up to Prue in worry._

_Andy: Cable…he killed another one of my charges._

_Prue looks to Andy in worry._

_Fade out._

_Fade in._

_Int. Halliwell Manor- Attic- Day. The light from outside shines the attic showing dust as Phoebe is turning the pages of the book and Piper walks in._

_Piper: Alright, so what do we do now?_

_Phoebe sighs._

_Phoebe: I don't know._

_Piper shakes her head in disbelief that Prue could be dead._

_Piper: God, I hope Prue isn't dead._

_Phoebe: Piper-_

_Piper: Phoebe, wake up! We don't know if that demon killed her or just knocked her unconscious by choking her._

_Phoebe: Wait. What did you say?_

_Piper: We don't know what the demon did._

_Phoebe: Yeah, but the rest of the part._

_Piper: Huh?_

_Phoebe: Piper, think about it. You said that Prue was just choked by the demon._

_Piper: Yeah, so?_

_Phoebe: So? What demon just chokes their victims?_

_Piper begins to wonder._

_Piper: So, what are you saying…that this was on purpose?_

_Leo orbs in._

_Piper and Phoebe turn to him._

_Piper: Leo…what did they say?_

_Leo: Well, they said that Prue's not dead, however, her soul is separated from her body._

_Piper and Phoebe sigh in grace._

_Phoebe: So…_

_Leo: So, that means that there is a possibility that she could die if we don't get her soul back into her body. A soul can only exist so long from their body._

_Piper: Okay then, how do we find Prue's soul?_

_Leo: They wouldn't say._

_Piper: Are you kidding me? What kind of information is that?_

_Phoebe: How in the hell are we going to find Prue's soul?_

_Voice: You don't have to._

_Piper, Phoebe, and Leo turn to see Prue and Andy standing in the middle of the room._

_Piper: Prue?_

_Phoebe: Andy?_

_Piper: Okay…what is going on?_

_Prue: Nice to see you too Piper. Not that I'm dead or anything._

_Piper: Sorry, I'm just shocked and confused. We thought you were dead for awhile until Leo told us you weren't._

_Prue: No, I'm fine._

_Andy: And so am I._

_Phoebe: Okay! Am I having a dream? Someone pinch me._

_Andy: Hey Leo._

_Leo: How you doing Andy?_

_Piper: Wait. You knew he was alive and didn't tell us?_

_Leo: -_

_Prue: No time for that Piper. Alright? Andy, needs our help._

_Phoebe: With what?_

_Andy: My charges…all of them are in danger._

_Prue: And so is he._

_Piper: You're a white lighter?_

_Piper: Hey, Phoebe, wanna join the club of dating white lighters?_

_Phoebe: No thanks, I'm going through hell with mines._

_Prue: You guys! We need to stay focused! Otherwise, Andy's dead and future charges as well!_

_Leo: She's right. We have to save Andy and his charges._

_Piper: Okay, but how?_

_Prue looks up to Andy._

_Prue: What do you think?_

_Andy: I think…we should use me as bait._

_Prue: What? Andy, that's crazy._

_Andy: Look, Prue, if something happens-_

_Prue: No, I'm not doing this._

_Prue runs around Andy and out the attic._

_Piper and Phoebe look at each other in worry and run out the attic as well._

_Andy sighs in sadness._

_Cut to scene._

_Int. Halliwell Manor- Prue's bedroom-Day. Prue closes the door, walks over to her bed, sits on it, and starts crying._

_A knock on the door is heard._

_Phoebe: Prue? Can we come in?_

_Prue doesn't say anything._

_The door opens as Piper and Phoebe walk in._

_Phoebe: Prue?_

_Piper sits next to Prue and Phoebe stands over Prue._

_Piper: Prue, what's wrong?_

_Prue sniffs and wipes her eyes._

_Prue: It's Andy._

_Piper and Phoebe look at Prue in worry._

_Prue: H-He died protecting us…and now he's back and again he's risking his life to save people he cares about._

_Piper: Well, Prue, believe it or not…that's Andy. He's just like us. He's protecting the innocent…he has been all of his life._

_Phoebe: Just like we have._

_Piper: He made a choice to walk through that door two years ago._

_Phoebe: And it was you._

_Prue looks up to Phoebe._

_Phoebe: Prue, he chose to save us that day. Just like he's choosing to save his charges._

_Piper: Look Prue, we don't know what will happen when we face the demon, but we have to do something. We can't just let him die nor his charges._

_Phoebe: We have to save them._

_Prue looks from Piper and up to Phoebe._

_Cut to scene._

_Int. Halliwell Manor- Attic- Day._

_Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk in to see Leo and Andy sitting down in chairs._

_Andy and Leo look up to them._

_Andy quickly stands up and walks towards Prue._

_Andy: Prue, I-_

_Prue: Wait. Andy, I have to say something._

_Andy looks down at Prue._

_Prue: I don't want to go through the plan…but they are lives at stake. Yours' and your charges'. I can't just stand here and let you and them die. We have to do something._

_Andy nods his head._

_They lean and hug each other._

_Piper, Phoebe, and Leo look at them._

_Prue and Andy release ach other._

_Prue: Okay…so what do we do?_

_Andy: Well, you girls will have to be in hiding in order to sneak up on Cable._

_Prue: No problem. Pheebs? Piper?_

_Phoebe: Nope._

_Piper: No problem at all._

_Prue turns back to Andy.._

_Andy: Then, after he is about to attack me-_

_Piper: I will freeze him._

_Phoebe: I'll knock him on his ass._

_Prue: And I'll send him flying._

_Andy: Good half of the plan._

_They smirk at his comment._

_Andy: Leo, you should stay by the girls side in case I'm-_

_Prue looks down to the floor as Andy turns back to her._

_Andy: In case something happens to me and the girls get hurt._

_Leo: Alright._

_Prue: Okay. Everyone got the plan?_

_Everyone nods their heads._

_Prue: Okay, then let's go kick some demon ass._

_Cut to scene._

_Ext. San Francisco- An Francisco Park- Night. A fire is lit while Cable is walking around it._

_Andy orbs in next to a tree._

_Cable looks up from the fire to Andy._

_Cable: Well, what are you doing here?_

_Andy: I'm done Cable. You can kill me, I'm tired of this._

_Cable: Well, unlike other demons…_

_A knife appears in dark blue and black orbs into his hand._

_Andy: I won't hesitate._

_Piper jumps out of the bushes and Cable turns._

_Piper extends her hands, but only Andy freezes._

_Piper: Uhh…_

_Cable laughs evilly._

_Prue and Phoebe jump out the bushes and both stand on one side of Piper._

_Prue: Okay, why isn't he frozen?_

_Piper: I don't know, but I'm freaking out._

_Phoebe: Well, just blow him up._

_Piper flicks her wrists, but the fire just explodes sending Cable and Andy back while Prue, Piper, and Phoebe cover themselves with their arms._

_Cable falls on the ground as Andy does after him._

_Prue: Andy!_

_Prue runs towards Andy._

_Cable orbs in across Piper and Phoebe._

_Piper: Um…_

_Phoebe: He's a demon and a darklighter?_

_Piper: Prue!_

_Prue stops running and turns around to see Cable walking towards Piper and Phoebe as they are stepping back._

_Prue: Oh my god._

_Prue turns to look at Andy on the ground and turns back to Piper and Phoebe still stepping back as Cable walks towards them._

_Phoebe: Prue! Get him!_

_Cable stops and turns to Prue._

_Cable: What are you going to do witch? Save your boyfriend or your sisters._

_Piper: Prue!_

_Prue: I-I don't know. I-_

_Prue drops her head and in a red and pink flash of light, Prue's astral self appears in front of her and runs towards Cable._

_Cables gasps._

_Astral Prue kicks him in the stomach, making him groan and kicks him in the head knocking him down._

_Prue raises her head and looks at her astral self and Cable fighting as Piper and Phoebe stare on._

_Prue turns around and runs to Andy._

_Prue bends down to Andy and realizes that blood is seeping from his head._

_Prue: Oh god. Leo!_

_Piper and Phoebe turn and see Prue still conscious._

_Leo orbs in._

_Prue looks up to him._

_Prue: Heal Andy, please._

_Prue stands up as Piper and Phoebe run up to them._

_Leo bends down to Andy and places his hands above his chest and the golden light emits on Andy._

_Prue turns around to see astral Prue standing over Cable._

_Piper: How are we supposed to vanquish him?_

_Phoebe: How about making him feel some pain inside Prue?_

_Prue looks to Phoebe._

_Astral Prue jumps up and lands straight into Cable's body._

_Cable yells in pain and blows up in red, leaving astral Prue standing in the spot he was in._

_Phoebe: Wow…_

_Leo stops healing Andy and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe turn back around to them._

_Andy opens his eyes._

_Prue: Andy!_

_Prue bends down to Andy and hugs him as he leans up and Leo stands up._

_Astral Prue walks up to them._

_Everyone turns to her._

_Prue: Thank you._

_Astral Prue smiles and disappears in red and pink light._

_Prue and Andy continue to hug as Piper, Phoebe, and Leo smile at the scene._

_Fade into._

_Ext. San Francisco- Halliwell Manor- Night. The moon light shines on the manor._

_Cut to scene._

_Int. Halliwell Manor- Living Room- Night. Prue wakes up on the sofa and sees Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Andy standing over her._

_Prue: Oh! Okay! Did anybody vanquish the demon that knocked me on my ass?_

_Piper: I did…of course I meant to freeze him._

_Prue: Ugh…_

_Andy: Um…girls and Leo, can you give me and Prue a minute?_

_The three nod their heads and walk away._

_Andy walks over to the other side of Prue and sits next to her._

_Andy: Prue, I'm gonna miss you._

_Prue: I'm going to miss you too, Andy._

_Andy: I wish we don't have to say goodbye._

_Phoebe: You can visit sometimes!_

_Andy and Prue turn around to see Phoebe on the stairs, looking down at them._

_Phoebe: Right. A minute…got'cha._

_Phoebe walks up the stairs and Prue and Andy turn back around to each other._

_Andy: You girls are the same as before I died._

_Prue: Andy, I don't want you to leave._

_Andy: I know, but there's something you need to know. I've be watching over you ever since I died Prue._

_Prue starts to shed tears._

_Andy: I've seen you grow and I've noticed that you haven't had success in dating lately._

_Prue: That's why I want you to stay. You're the only man I truly love._

_Andy: I know, but I can't._

_Prue: Why? Piper and Leo got married!_

_Andy doesn't say anything._

_Prue: Don't leave me again._

_Andy: Prue, your love for me is holding you back from finding another guy. You're afraid that if you fall in love again, you'd lose him like you lost me._

_Prue keeps quiet._

_Andy: I'll always love you, but you have to move on._

_Andy kisses Prue._

_As they break apart, Prue looks at Andy in sadness._

_Andy slowly orbs out._

_Prue sniffs and sucks up some tears._

_Fade out._


End file.
